1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycle helmets and, more particularly, to a visor for a bicycle helmet and the visor may be adjustable for the convenience of the wearer or user of the helmet and in response to changing bicycling conditions, such as the location of the sun or rain relative to the helmet and to the user thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, bicycle helmets do not have visors. Rather, the bicycle helmets are simply protective shells, the purpose of which is to protect the head of the wearer or user in the event of an accident, such as a fall from the bicycle. Since riders differ in their relationship to the bicycle and to the surrounding environment, it is difficult to provide a built-in visor for a helmet that will be adaptable or convenient, or even safe, for a variety of bicycle riders. Since bicycle riders are not in a vertical orientation, such as are motorcycle riders, the visors, such as found on some helmets of motorcycle riders, are not adaptable to the helmets of the bicycle riders.
However, it is obvious that bicycle riders need protection from the sun as they ride into the sun. The apparatus of the present invention provides a visor for a bicycle helmet in which the user of the visor and helmet may adjust the visor to suit the particular needs and circumstances of the user. The user may also adjust the visor for the personal preference of the rider or user. For example, a rider or user who rides with the head down may adjust the visor higher than the visor would be for a rider who rides with the head higher.